Catherine Black/Ghosts
Catherine Black (December 31, 2003 - ) is a special ops agent, spy, martial artist. On her eleventh birthday, she was adopted by Solid Snake and Meryl Silverburgh. After being "abandoned" by her adopted parents, she moved in with her childhood friend and "lover" Katnis Rowe, and got a job working at the United Nation as a special agent. Early life Catherine was born to Vincent and Holly White in Chicago Illinois on December 31, 2003. Unknown to her, however, Holly White was in fact her Aunt and was born due to her mother Sara unable to bear a child, which Catherine would never discover at least well into her adult years. On April 30, 2009 her parents were visiting her Grandmother in New York when Arsenal Gear crashed into the city and resulted in their deaths. In turn, Catherine was placed into a special program by her biological mother Holly White to have a better life. During this time she would befriend a fellow orphan, Katnis Rowe. Five years after her parent's death, she would be adopted by Solid Snake(now going under the name Jack Pliskin.) and Meryl Silverburgh, to which Catherine jokingly referred to them as "The Fox, The Snake and The Cat. Some time later, Catherine would witness the reformation of FOXHOUND and would eventually pass the entrance exams to become and official member of the team, in which she would be trained formally by her father similarly to how his father, Big Boss, taught him. In her teen years she referred to it as a "Star Wars twist." After a while, she would be trained by a cloned Ocelot in how to use firearms. A half year after starting her training, Ocelot kidnapped Catherine and brought her to Mexico, to which FOXHOUND attacked his base to rescue her. Once Snake made it to her holding cell, she found Catherine holding Ocelot up at gunpoint, threatening to kill him, to which he retorted "You don't have the guts." in which Catherine replied "Try me." and proceeded to shoot him in the head. The following morning, Snake and Meryl vanished with a note stating that she would be staying with Otacon for the time being. This event scared Catherine to the point she blamed herself for her parents abandoning her and she began to cut herself from depression. On her seventeenth birthday she and Katnis put their money together and purchased an apartment and moved in together, which at first their deal was just to try and survive each other, however their relationship quickly changed to that of "friends with benefits." Reunion with Snake Two years later, Catherine had gotten a job as a special agent for the United Nation and had brought in several terrorist leaders mainly from the Middle East and South America. In 2022 she was contacted by Meryl for the first time in eight years via a picture of her next to a helicopter. Later that night, Catherine's boss told her to take down a terrorist residing in the city which turned out to be her father, Solid Snake. Upon meeting him, she was knocked out by Meryl, and the following morning Catherine went after them, finding them at Motherbase in the middle of the Caribbean. After finding out Snake and Meryl's ultimate goal of "finding the Patriots" she was knocked out again with a tranquilizer dart. Upon waking up she was "interrogated" by Meryl and Snake, offering her a choice to re-join FOXHOUND or stay locked in the prison. To which, she accepted joining her parents, in return Katnis also joined. After a failed mission in which a contact she and Katnis were suppose to be tailing vanished, Catherine took full responsibility to take blame away from Katnis and Clementine. Shortly afterword she started feeling sick and it was revealed due to nanomachine attacks on her nervous system from defective nanomachines used by the UN. After the incident, Snake placed Catherine and Katnis in charge of a unit stationed in Colombia, which after a month, they were contacted by Meryl, who told them they needed to go on a mission to Zanzibar Land; in which Catherine and Katnis had an argument of whether or not to free prisoners. However, they put their differences aside and took down their target, and retrieved his microfilm. Following the mission, Drebin contacted Catherine and informed her that Holly White was indeed her birth mother, and the reason for it being that Sara was unable to bear children. Following this, she had Holly transported to Motherbase for a visit so she could have closure, to which they had a fairly formal meeting. Following, it was announced that Russia and China had declared war on each other, and an attack on Motherbase. which lead to Catherine ponder entering the war. However she would be delayed on her decision when Jack gave Catherine tapes to listen to recordings of Big Boss's life from himself. War on Gabriel A year later, Katnis had given birth to a child they named Molly, and Catherine had finished half of Big Boss's tapes. After a visit from Jack and Meryl, she had been given a mission to oversee the civilian status in Russia, in which she met Pierre LeClare, an old ally of her father. Also during the mission she encountered a trio of enemies known as Gabriel, Nix and Jericho, each having their own abilities who proceeded to question Catherine on what her name was, to which she gave them her codename Snake. After nearly being killed by a Rail gun blast from Jericho, she vowed to kill all three of them. Upon returning from Russia, she was told they had captured one of Gabriel's lieutenants and they needed her to question him, to which she used similar methods to Revolver Ocelot, she smashed his kneecap with a monkey wrench, electrocuted him and shot him in the genitals with an SAA before finishing him off with a gunshot to the forehead. Personality and Traits Catherine is an all-round kind and caring person, and is often seen as an angel in the eyes of her peers. However she is known to act out and misbehave, however most of her outbursts were often just misunderstandings on her part. Catherine revealed to Snake when she was adopted that she was allergic to strawberries, and she has a distaste for peanuts. In her adult years, it was also revealed she had a very low tolerance to alcohol, often getting drunk after one bottle of beer. Catherine revealed she was a lesbian around her sixteenth birthday, sharing her first kiss with Clementine Clark during her birthday party. She was very defensive and fearful of anyone finding out her sexuality, including going as far as to lie about it to her Uncle Otacon. A fairly humorous trait Catherine has is, nearly every time she is aroused her nose starts to bleed. During her childhood she spoke with a Chicagoian accent, a more New York accent during her early teens and went back to a more Chicago accent in her late teens and early twenties. She also had a habit of saying "Da" instead of "The" when speaking, such as "Where is the Metal Gear?" She would say "Where is da Metal Gear?" Like her adoptive father, and mother, Sara she had a heavy smoking habit, preferring to smoke cigars. When asked what her thoughts on marriage were, she replied "Marriage is just some lame, outdated tradition." This is similar to Catherine's response to Vincent in the video game Catherine when asked the same question. Codename At age 11, Catherine was given the code name "Black Snake", however, Catherine saw it as a joke from her father for most of her teen years, however upon reading her files from the UN, she discovered that it was official. Despite this, she refused to use the codename until she was twenty, and stated her name was "Snake". Pierre Leclare gave her the nickname Sexy Snake upon their first meeting. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spies Category:Special forces soldiers